Family Man
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: The mayor succeeded in taking over California. He is now the governor.Happily married to Faith. It’s the Call of Cuthulu meets Father Knows Best.


_Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs are Joss Whedons creation and not mine tragically._

Location: Sacramento California

Time: January 2007 Eight years after The Mayor successfully ascended and and took over California

The demon Governor of California, Richard Wilkins The Third, took on a human persona for the majority of his time. He was so magically powerful he could do that.

"Good driving as always George, kept to the speed limit the whole time." The Governor smiled at his vampire driver benevolently. "Did you get the plate number, of those joy riding teenagers we passed running a red light? They'll be burnt at the stake next week."

"The hidden cameras would have recorded it." George pointed out.

"Gosh you're right, technology gotta love it. Well good night George, see you tomorrow evening." The Governor stepped out of his limousine. He looked up at the double storied pillared mansion in pride. A man's home was his castle alright.

He walked up his front steps, giving a friendly wave to the patrolling werewolf security guards. He unlocked the front door himself and was greeted by no one. He could have a butler and all that high faluting carry on, but he was a simple man. In any case he and his young wife valued their privacy.

The Governor could hear the undulcet tones of Marilyn Manson blaring through the house. His wife sure did love to dance to this discordant type of noise. He was worried about her damaging her hearing. Always insisted she wear earplugs, to those concerts and raves she liked to attend so much.

The Governor walked into the kitchen. There was his wife, looking pretty as a picture in a blue and white gingham dress, barefoot, a fine silver chain anklet around her dainty ankle.

She couldn't hear him over the noise of the music. He watched on, transfixed by her loveliness. She was even more captivating to him in her mid twenties. His wife was shaking a jar of folic acid tablets into a blender, a stick of celery and pouring a pint of B type blood on top. She turned the blender on. She was swaying to the music. Could you get a cuter sight?

She turned around and caught sight of him. "Boss!" She rushed over to him and showered him with kisses. She quickly muted the music.

"Barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen, honey we can afford shoes you know. I own the State banks after all." The Governor stroked his wife's chestnut hair back from her adoring face.

"I know. Hey it's so wicked good to see you. Didja get The President to capitulate to your demands?" Faith inquired eagerly. The Governor had been away a week.

"Certainly did Firecracker. It was a shame (heck not really) we had to detonate a nuclear bomb over Hawaii, to prove a political point, but I think they'll stop bothering us now." The Governor poured his wife her drink into a crystal glass. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, a little tired. Two months gone and all." Faith gulped down her blood thirstily. "I'm so hungry with this pregnancy lover."

"Well you're eating for four this time around." The Governor kissed her head. "How is Junior?"

"Took him for a walk in the park in the sun today, in his new stroller. We fed the ducks. Hey guess what?" Faith seemed very excited.

"You're insane and I'm not?" The Governor tapped her nose playfully.

"Oh ya funny Mr Governor, a real stand up comic." Faith screwed up her mouth sarcastically. "No, Ritchie got frightened by one of the ducks getting too close, scrunched up his nose, concentrated and made its head explode. Cool huh?" Faith gloated with maternal pride.

"A killer, just like his beautiful mother." The Governor was delighted to hear it. He'd wondered how his two year old human looking son's demonic powers were going to manifest themselves.

"I'm so not beautiful Boss." Faith blushed. She had dark circles under her eyes at the moment, she knew. She had to drink more blood. Didn't want to get fucking anemic.

"Now I don't like to hear that kinda negative talk young lady." The Governor enfolded her in his arms tenderly. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. A hottie, as you young people say."

"And you're a demonic stud. You rock my world dude. Ever since I came round from my mystic coma, found you beside my bed, holding my hand." Faith kissed him lovingly. "No one's ever been as nice to me as you."

"Well shucks, you deserve it honey." The Governor kissed her more sensually. Heck they were May and December alright. But let people talk. He'd just have their tongues ripped out.

Faith shivered with sexual anticipation, as The Governor's hand crept up her thigh. An ascended demon had major stamina. A rogue slayer had needs.

Because it was unhygienic to make love in the kitchen, The Governor eventually picked up his wife and carried her off towards their bedroom.

Faith unexpectedly halted him on the stairs. She grabbed her husband's hand, placing it on her curved stomach. "Can you feel that, they're writhing? I think the triplets are gonna take after you this time round pal."

"Well I'm a family man sweetheart. Demonic spawn come cheaper by the dozen, and I think we should aim for that." The Governor resumed climbing the stairs.

"Twelve kids, you're crazy dude." Faith chuckled psychotically in his arms.

The Governor kissed his wife teasingly. "Now honey, you know that's you, and I wouldn't have my girl any other way."


End file.
